johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 1: The Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda (NES 1987) Story The evil king known as Ganon has kidnapped the Princess of Hyrule: Zelda. But just as before she was captured, she shattered the Triforce of Wisdom into 8 segments and scattered them throughout Hyrule. Her aid: Impa went far to find a hero that'll take on the evil forces of Ganon and rescue Zelda, she has found Link a courageous young boy that is an export of all weapons fielded by any land. Gameplay The gameplay of the first Legend of Zelda had some of the best gameplay on the NES. In this game, you venture throughout Hyrule with a sword and a shield initially while you explore 8 dungeons, obtaining items and defeating enemies to obtain the 8 pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom and to defeat Ganon at the end of the game. The game also had a lot of secrets where you can buy special items or meet people that will either give you rupees or take them away from you, or even give you special potion that'll restore your health. But even if you beat the game, it isn't really over. Like in Super Mario Bros. This game also had a second adventure where not only where you'll find a bigger number of difficult enemies, but the dungeons themselves will be layed out differently, adding to the challenge of the game. Reception Just like Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda received huge praise and popularity. This would also be the beginning of another famous franchise that would become a legend of it's own right. Trivia * Shigeru Miyamoto had always stated that the concept of The Legend of Zelda is to be the polar opposite of the concept of Super Mario Bros., where Super Mario Bros. is linear, The Legend of Zelda was to be more of an open world. It's also possible to venture the dungeons out of order as well. * Miyamoto clearly states that he's a fan of the Dinsey corperation. So the game was also built on the same principles as a lot of the fairy tales that Disney made into movies (e.g., Peter Pan). **More Interestingly, the book: The Chronicles of Narnia is similar in concept to The Legend of Zelda eventually became a movie by Disney. * The original story concept for The Legend of Zelda was to have the protagonist of the game to travel in many areas in time. Though this was scrapped, but was re-used for Ocarina of Time. * The sound of the flute in this game would be used again in Super Mario Bros. 3 when you use a flute to travel to the warp zone. * The Third Dungeon was called "Manji". The Dungeon itself was laid out to the same design and shape of the Religious symbol, but what a lot of western gamers at the time thought when they saw the dungeon's symbol was the Swastika (used by Nazi Germany from their rise to power in 1933 to their defeat in World War 2). Not knowing that the symbol was used for thousands of years and by some of the world's most notable and oldest religions.